Asam Manis
by itsmejoyerss
Summary: sungmin yang jomblo merutuki nasibnya dan harus berhadapan dengan teman satu kelasnya bernama Kyuhyun


FF KyuMin / Genderswitch / { Asam Manis } / Oneshot

Cast : Lee sungmin (yeoja), Cho kyuhyun (namja), Kim ryewook (yeoja), lee hyuk jae (yeoja), park jung soo- leeteuk (yeoja), seohyun

Genre : romantic, humor

Rate : T

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dll

Disclaimer : DON`T LIKE DON`T READ! saya hanya mengutarakan sebuah imajinasi saya. ini untuk kesenangan dari fans ke fans. Kyumin milik tuhan dan joyers. DONT BASH!

Happy Reading ^_^

Dengan langkah pelan lee sungmin atau biasa di panggil sungmin, berjalan menuju halte sekolahnya. sudah beberapa kali ini ia tidak pulang bareng sama kedua sahabatnya dengan alas an kedua sahabatnya selalu di antar jemput oleh cowoknya masing-masing.

"huh kenapa sih hidup gue kayak gini. selalu aja jomblo! Nggak kayak sahabat gue yang suka gunta-ganti pacar. Mau kemana pun selalu di antar," serutu sungmin.

Sungmin memang tidak terlalu cantik, mungkin karena dia tidak terlalu suka berdandan. Penampilannya simple, namun kedua lesung di pipinya membuat cewek keturunan korea-indo itu terlihat manis. kedua matanya yang berwarna kebiruan memancarkan sebuah keramahan dari cewek itu.

Sebuah mobil sedan merah membunyikan kelaksonnya beberapa kali. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, jendela mobil itu terbuka dan seorang cowok keren terlihat di balik jendela itu.

" hai Minnie, kok sendirian?! Kemana kedua sahabat lo? Oh iya, gue baru tahu kalau mereka di anter sama cowoknya masing-masing" ledek seorang cowok yang ternyata cho kyuhyun alias cowok terkeren and pinter di sekolah.

" eh denger yah, nama gue itu sungmin. S-U-N-G-M-I-N. bukan Minnie! Emang gue tikus apa di panggil Minnie. Lagian lo gak usah ikut campur urusan gue deh!" ucap sungmin dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"upsss, gue salah! Tapi gue lebih suka kalau panggil lo dengan nama Minnie. M-I-N-N-I-E. oiya, ada satu hal lagi yang mau gue bilang," ucak kyuhyun.

" apa?"

" emang enak selalu ngejomblo," jawab kyuhyun di susul dengan tawanya yang meledak-ledak. Amarah sungmin sudah memuncak. Ingin sekali sungmin mencekik leher kyuhyun, namun mobil kyuhyun sudah melaju dengan cepat.

"DASAR JELEK!" teriak sungmin.

Kyuhyun adalah cowok yang paling menyebalkan bagi sungmin. Cowok itu selalu saja mengejeknya, hanya karena dia belum pernah pacaran

Sesampainya di rumah, sungmin melempar tasnya di sofa dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kamar sungmin memang tidak luas, namun semua barang tertata rapih dan unik penuh dengan warna pink. Sungmin merebehkan diri di tempat tidurnya hingga tertidur pulas.

~ Asam Manis ~

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa sungmin berangkat dengan angkutan umum. Sesampainya di kelas 2 IPA 1, ia mendengar obrolan beberapa teman sekelasnya tentang party sekolah yang akan di adakan tiga hari lagi.

" seandainya gue punya pacar, gue jadi gak perlu susah lagi mau pergi kemana aja. Tinggal nunggu doi untuk dating dan jemput gue!" sungmin mulai berkhayal.

"sungmin.. min.. woi! Hari gini masih ngelamun," teriak eunhyuk menepuk pundak sungmin beberapa kali.

" biasa aja kaleeee! Emangnya gue tuli!" balas sungmin.

" habisnya siang bolong gini masih ngelamun aja. Hati-hati lo nanti kesambet setannya kyuhyun. Hehehe"

" dihh,, najis gue kesambet makhluk jerawat kayak gitu, gak ada yang lain apa , selain dia" dumel sungmin

" awas lo min,, tar malah kesambet buir-buir cintanya kyuhyun,, hahaha.."

"ishh,, gak penting banget sih lo ke sini Cuma mau ngomongin dia hyuk!" marah sungmin.

" oke,, sorry sorry min gue Cuma becanda ko, oh iya , ngomong-ngomong lo pergi sama siapa ke party sekolah nanti, min?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"gue nggak tahu hyuk, dan gue juga gak yakin bakal pergi ke party itu!"

" pokoknya lo harus dateng, harus!"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika dilihatnya kyuhyun dateng bersama dengan seohyun, pacarnya. Mereka memang sangat serasi . selain cantik, seohyun juga tajir dan feminism. Ayahnya memiliki beberapa hotel bintang lima di Jakarta.

" eh awas dong . gue mau lewat!" ujur kyuhyun yang tak dapat masuk karna terhalang oleh sungmin.

" biasa aja dong ngomongnya!" jawab sungmin sedikit tersinggung.

Kyuhyun menerobos masuk dan bergabung dengan beberapa temannya. Entah kenapa sungmin merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya bila setiap kali dia melihat kyuhyun sedang berduaan dengan seohyun. Atau jangan-jangan sungmin suka sama kyuhyun? Tapi bias juga enggak , soalnya setiap kali mereka ketemu selalu saja rebut.

~Asam Manis~

#bel bunyi

Seorang wanita muda memasuki kelas sungmin. Bu desy adalah guru yang mengajar bahasa jerman. Pada saat jam pelajarannya berlangsung, bu desy memanggil kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku belakang. Kyuhyun menghadap bu desy dan mereka mulai mengobrol sesuatu yang serius.

" apa sih yang mereka bicarakan. Kok serius banget?" sungmin penasaran. Rasa ingin tahu sungmin semakin besar. Ia mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"apa! Kyuhyun kepilih ikut lomba bahasa jerman? Kenapa gak gue aja? Gue kan gak kalah pinter di banding kyuhyun!" sungmin ngedumel.

Hari ini sungmin terlihat bête. Entah karena kyuhyun atau pikirannya yang sedang mumet. Kebetulan saat itu pelajaran biologi kosong, sungmin memutuskan pergi ke kantin yang berada di lantai dasar. Baru menuruni beberapa anak tangga , kakinya terpeleset dan hampir jatuh kebelakang. Untung dengan sigap kyuhyun menopang tubuh sungmin hingga tidak jadi terjatuh. Sejenak tatapan keduanya saling beradu. Hingga membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

" ma..maaf" ucap sungmin sedikit gugup.

" makannya kalau jalan tuh liat-liat, punya mata kok enggak di pake!" bales kyuhyun sinis.

" gue kan udah minta maaf! Kok lo jadi sewot banget sih?"

" masih mending di tolongin. Eh, enggak bilang makasih!"

" sombong banget sih tuh orang. Sok kecakepan banget!" sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih mematung dengan perasaan sebal . sambungnya " tampangnya doing keren, tapi hatinya kayak beton."

Sesampainya di kantin , sungmin melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang makan bareng cowok mereka masing-masing.

"min, gabung yuk ke sini!" ajak ryewook yang sempat melihat kedatangan sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya . ia memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari kedua sahabatnya dan memesan semangkuk bakso. Baru aja sungmin mau memakannya. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri dan mengambil beberapa bakso yang hampir saja sungmin makan.

" mau lo apa sih? Selalu aja cari masalah ke gue!" geram sungmin yang tidak bias menahan amarahnya.

" sorry, gitu aja kok marah. Lo cantik kalau lagi marah!" ujur kyuhyun di iringi senyum setannya.

"oke, sebagai permintaan maaf. Gue mau teraktir lo makan. Lo mau kan?

" gak, gue gak mau! Lagi pula gue masih sanggup bayar sendiri kok!" ucap sungmin sinis. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya tepat di samping sungmin, sebuah bisikan lembut terdengar di telinga sungmin.

"lo bakal terlihat cantik, kalau lo ngerubah sedikit penampilan lu dan satu hal lagi yang sangat penting…" kyuhyun memotong pembicaraannya.

" APA?"

" bersikaplah manis di hadapan cowok terlebih lagi sama gue!"

" sama lo? Ihhhh.. enggak sudi!" jawab sungmin diiringi tawa yang membuat geram kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kantin dengan perasaan kesal. Sungmin yang melihat kepergiannya, mulai menghentikan tawanya setelah matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto yang sempat terjatuh dari dompet kyuhyun.

" ini kan foto gue? Kok bias ada sama dia? Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, membuat sungmin semakin penasaran.

~Asam Manis~

"aduh, gue pake baju apa nih? Kayaknya pada gak cocok sama gue!" ucap sungmin yang sibuk memilih-milih bajunya. Sungmin bingung haru semakai baju apa. Di dengarnya suara mama teuk yang memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

"mama, kapan datangnya?" Tanya sungmin memeluk mamanya.

"baru aja kok saying! Oh iya, mama bawa sesuatu buat kamu"

"wow! It's beatifull dress, mam" ternyata isi bingkisan itu adalah gaun hitam yang sangat indah. Cepat-cepat sungmin memakai gaun itu dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mamanya yang melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya terdiam.

" loh! Kamu mau kemana, sungmin?

" sungmin mau pergi ke party sekolah, mam"

"akan lebih baik kalau di make-up dulu, saying"

"tapi, mam"

"sudah, enggak ada tapi-tapian!" peralatan make-up sudah lengkap. Wanita setengah baya itu mulai sibuk mendandani anaknya.

Hampir setengah jam telah berlalu, sungmin sempat terpaku melihat penampilan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Gaun pink yang sederhana namun terlihat sangat anggun bila di kenakan oleh sungmin.

Kalung permata tanpak berkilau-kilah di leher sungmin. Kalung itu bertulisan namanya dan di padu dengan batu sapphire di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sengaja di blow dan di hiasi beberapa jepit rambut kecil yang kelihatan sangat indah. Sepasang anting yang memukau dan sepasang sepatu high heels membuat sungmin terlihat sangat cantik.

" apa ini aku. Ma?" ucap sungmin yang hampir tidak mengenali dirinya

"iya saying, ini kamu"

"makasih, mam. Sungmin saying banget sama mama!" sungmin memeluk mamanya dengan erat seolah-olah ia tidak mau kehilangan mamanya.

" seandainya saja peristiwa teragis itu tidak menimpa papa, mungkin papa akan bangga melihat sungmin tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Batin sungmin.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi sungmin. Ia mulai teringat peristiwa teragis yang menimpa papanya 11 tahun yang silam. Sebuah pesawat penerbangan korea terbakar dan tenggelam di samudra hindia. Salah satu penumpang pesawat itu adalah papa sungmin.

"sudah dong saying, wajahmu akan terlihat jelek kalau menangis min"

Sungmin mengusap air mata di pipinya. Polesan make up di pipinya mulai sedekit memudar.

Suara kelakson mobil mulai terdengar di depan rumah sungmin. Dengan tergesa-gesa sungmin turun tangga.

" ya ampun, min! lo cantik banget!" ucap eunhyuk dan ryewook yang sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan dan penampilan sahabatnya itu.

" cabut yuk, nanti kita malah telat" ajak sungmin.

Sedan hitam yang di kendarai ryewook mengusik kesenyapan malam itu.

~Asam Manis~

Mobil berhenti di sebuah gedung mewah itu. Sungmin, eunhyuk dan ryewook keluar dari dalam mobil. Tampak beberapa teman sungmin yang dating ke party itu bersama dengan pacar masing-masing.

" gimana nih hyuk, Cuma gue yang nggak bawa pasangan ! kalau kalian sih enak bawa pasangan masing-masing," wajah sungmin mulai terlihat pucat.

"tenang aja lagi min, nanti juga ada yang ngajak lo dansa di party itu" ujur eunhyuk menenangkan pikiran sahabatnya. Sementara ryewook malah sibuk merapihkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

" please deh wook, ini bukan waktunya lo untuk dandan. Lo gak mikir apa kalau sungmin belum dapet pasangan" ucap hyuk mengingatkan.

"iya deh sorry, mendingan kita masuk aja yuk!" ucap woke

Ketiga cewek itu masuk tanpa ada halangan apa pun. Suara music slow terdengar di ruangan. Tanpa sengaja, sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang dating bersama seohyun. Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Seohyun selalu saja membuat hati sungmin cemburu. Secantik-cantiknya sungmin, seohyun masih terlihat dua kali lebih cantik di banding sungmin.

Ryewook dan eunhyuk mulai menghampiri pasangan mereka yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa cowok lainnya.

" tuh kan, masa gue di tinggalin sih!" gerutu sungmin.

Sungmin memutuskan berjalan-jalan keluar gedung untuk menghirup udara segar. Sejenak pandangannya tidak lepas dari gugusan bintang yang bersinar terang. Tanpa di sadari olehnya, sungmin merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"kyuhyun, ngapain lo disini?" sungmin tersentak kaget.

"gue mau menghirup udara segar. Di dalem berisik banget" ucap kyuhyun.

Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah . tatapan mata keduanya itu saling beradu, terserit rasa cinta.

"Minnie, gue boleh Tanya sesuatu nggak?"

" Minnie lagi Minnie lagi,, knpa sih lu mnggil gue sma nama itu trus ,, huh -.-" kesal sungmin

" gue gak tau kenapa, gue suka sma nama itu,, and lo terlihat lebih manis kalau gue panggil Minnie" jujur kyuhyun

"ya udah terserah lo, udah tadi lo mau ngomong apa.. cepetan?" jawab sungmin malas

" oke, dari pertama gue kenal lo,ada sebuah rasa yang muncul dari diri gue, gue…." Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraannya dan menarik nafas panjang.

" lo kenapa sih, kyu?"

" hmmmmm. Gue …. Gue suka sama lo. Lo mau kan jadi pacar gue?" ucap kyu takuttakut sungmin menolak ucapannya.

"deg.." degup jantung sungmin semakin kencang.

"tapi kyu, lo kan udah punya seo?" ucap sungmin

" seo? Gue bukan pacar dia! Sebenarnya seo itu ceweknya kaka gue" kyuhyun tertawa geli, " jadi selama ini lo piker gue jadian sma seo?"

"kaka lo? Jelas-jelas kalian sering berdua. Lagian juga kalian udah di gosipin pacaran selama dua tahun" ucap sungmin yang mulai bingung dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

" sebenarnya gue punya sodara kembar. Tapi dia udah kuliah. Dan gossip yang beredar tentang kami itu, sebenarnya bohong. Seo deket gue karena dia naksir sma kaka gue, itu mereka lagi dansa" tunjuknya ke dalam ruangan.

"tapi apa yang istimewa sama gue? Gue kan enggak secantik seohyun"

" yang bikin gue suka sama lo karena sifat lo yang enggak seperti cewek-cewek lainnya. Lo kelihatan lebih dewasa, enggak suka buang-buang waktu untuk hal yang gak berguna dan lagi gue suka sama lo karna lo pinter dan sebenarnya lo tuh cantik Minnie"

"udah, jangan di terusin lagi" ujur sungmin yang terlihat malu

" lo mau kan nerima gue jadi pacar lo?"

"iya, gue mau jadi cewek lo kyu, tapi inget! Lo jangan pernah jadiin gue cewek ke dua atau ketiga!" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lega, perlahan ia mulai mencium kening sungmin dengan lembut

"gue janji gak bakalan bikin lo kecewa" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut sungmin lembut.

"kita masuk yuk,, di sini dingin ^^" ucap berjalan masuk ke ruangan.

Terkadang cinta itu seperti lemon, ada manis ada asam itulah perasaanku saat menunggu dan mengharapkanmu. Kini, kamu ada di hadapanku dan mengatakan kata-kata yang selama ini aku harapkan,, sungguh bahagia bukan.

.

.

FIN

selse juga :D ini ff pertama saya,, tolong di maklumi..

Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di sini ya


End file.
